custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth About Nuju...
=THE TRUTH ABOUT NUJU= ACT ONE PART ONE Toa Hordika Nuju stared out into the open sea wondering what will become of him. He stared, into the Endless Ocean, he had just completed his destiny a few moments ago. What was his destiny you ask? Why is he still a Hordika? Read on to find out... PART TWO The Hordika had just finished loading up the airships with Matoran Pods. They were all set to begin a new life on the island of Mata Nui. But Nuju remembered something. He had left his special charm of knowledge in one of the Knowledge Towers. He spoke to Vakama about his charm. Vakama gave him permission. He ran towards the battered Ko-Metru, when suddenly an immense figure appeared before him. He claimed that his name was Botar, and that he required assistance ruining one of Makuta's future lairs that a Kratana had told him. Nuju agreed, but he said that it would have to be quick. Botar grabbed Nuju's hand and spirited them away to Mangaia... PART THREE The travel seemed quite shaky for Nuju, but Botar seemed like he had done it for thousands of years. Finally the shakiness stopped. They were in Mangaia, but Botar said they only had a few minutes because Makuta would be there. Botar started smashing the floor, breaking shelves. Nuju started to shoot Ice blasts out of his weapon. They heard steps coming. Nuju smashed one last object, a beam came out of it and hit Nuju. When he came to his senses, he was looking into himself. It's a clone! he thought. Botar grabbed the clone and teleported back to Metru Nui, just then, Makuta walked in... PART FOUR Nuju dove into a pile of rubble and tried to blend in, but it was no use. Makuta had spotted him and was heading after him! Nuju made no noise. He felt a hand grab him! Nuju screamed. When he stopped, he realized that it was Botar who had grabbed him. He was also in Metru Nui now. But he saw airships floating away in the distance. He left Botar and tried to catch up to the Airships shouting and waving his hands. Vakama had thought that the clone was the real Nuju. "No! Wait for me!" He shouted, but it was no use. They were too far away. He was stranded. He ran towards the center of the grand city, still empty. He saw Norik. "Norik! I need help. The other Toa have left me and I am stuck here!" he panted. "Oh! This is indeed bad. Let us Rahaga help us." Norik replied. "Thank you so much, may Mata Nui be with you." thanked Nuju. Norik summoned the other Rahaga and gathered around Nuju. "We need one favor from you Nuju." said Gaaki. "What is that?" replied Nuju. "Oh, nothing. Just the ancient Staff of Artahka..." PART FIVE "Are you kidding me! That thing is impossible to get!" said an angered Nuju. "Oh! Just a joke! To lighten mood!," said Norik, "you get it, right?" Nuju glared at him and said, "What do you really need?" Iruini instead replied, "We need you to quick-travel to the Island of Mata Nui. Your friends will be there. They will be Turaga instead because they sacrificed their power to awake-power the Matoran. Your Nuju clone is also a Turaga, but a malfunction has happened, and he speaks Rahi now. We need you to spy on the villages, and search for six matoran named Jaller, Matoro, Kongu, Hahli, Hewkii, and Nuparu. They are destined to become Toa-heroes. A Kratana told me this." Nuju replied, "First, how do I get over to Mata Nui? Second, how did the clone come?" Pouks now said, "We will fly you over there. The clone came because of a weapon used by Makuta, the Spear of Fusion. When you touched it, a beam came out of it making a double of you." Nuju said, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" The Rahaga picked him up, and started flying towards the Island of Mata Nui... END OF ACT I ACT II PART ONE Nuju was flying. Not really flying, but it was an amazing experience he had. Now he knew how Matau felt. He soon saw the shoreline of Mata Nui. "I see it! Where are we going to land, in front of Ko-Koro?" asked Nuju. "I'm sorry, but no. If you land there, they think you are imposter-fake." Iruini said. "So where are we going to land?" asked Nuju. "Inside a cavern near Ko-Koro, don't worry, you'll still sort of feel at home." replied Bomonga. The flash of snow came sudden, the gush of wind made the Rahaga's grip on Nuju slip. Nuju reached out and tried to grab Pouks, but it was too late. He fell. It only lasted 30 seconds, but to him it felt like an eternity. The ground rushed up towards him. Blackness. He woke up to find a small Mahi looking down at him. "Ahhhhh!" he screamed. "Eeeek!" the Mahi screamed as it scuttled away. Where am I? he thought. He realized that he was in Po-Wahi. But where was he? And what will he do? Nuju started walking towards a village he saw... PART TWO Nuju arrived in Po-Koro. When he arrived, there was no one. Some huts had seemed to have collapsed. What happened here??? Nuju thought. Suddenly, something shifted by the corner of his eye. He ran to a crafter's hut nearby, and grabbed an Ice Sword. "Who's there! Show yourself!" He shouted to his unknown enemy. Hiiiissssssssss "Gah!" Nuju screamed. A strange creature pulled out of the mist it had created, inside of a strange dome, he saw a parasitic creature inside. The dome opened, and the creature launched itself at Nuju... PART THREE Coming soon... Category:Stories